Buscando Mi Destino
by Vely
Summary: Giselle llega a Hogwarts ¿Como lo hizo si Hogwarts es parte de la literatura?¿Podrá detener al lord oscuro? Dumbledore conoce la verdad y la forma, pero estará dispuesto a decírselo a Giselle antes de que sea demasiado tarde para salvar a sus amigos...
1. Chapter 1

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de J. K. Rowling, yo solo me divierto con ellos. Los personajes que no reconozcas de la historia y parte de la misma son mías._

_Buscando Mi Destino_

_0.- Prologo_

**_Leer la Nota; importante_**

* * *

><p>Giselle, sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lado, como si fuese una extraña en medio de una dimensión desconocida. Podría ser esa la razón de que hubiera terminado en Hogwarts. ¿Como era posible si en su mundo Hogwarts es parte de una literatura? Ahora deberá lidiar con el conocimiento sobre Harry Potter, pero en su camino su atravesaran personas y situaciones que no están acordes a la historia. ¿Será que su llegada fue solo para alterar el orden que debía seguir la historia? ¿Podrá hacer algo antes de que el señor tenebroso resurja de entre las sombras?<p>

Albus Dumbledore oculta un secreto que le fue conferido días después de que a los padres de Neville fueron torturados hasta la locura. ¿Es algo muy importante? ¿Podrá ser revelado antes de que sea demasiado tarde para el mundo mágico?

* * *

><p>Ya sé, no suena muy bien, pero igual lean la historia a ver que les parece.<p>

**16/12/11 11:38 p.m.**

**Nota: Recibí mi primer review sobre la historia. Lo cual no fue muy alentador, pero si fue muy constructivo. La chica me hablo acerca de de una tal Sue. No entendí a lo que se refería y me enoje. Pero después de unos minutos de releer y hacer más corajes dije: ¿Quien jodidos es Sue? ¿Ni la conozco ni se que onda con ella? a de ser muy mala escribiendo Fic´s o de plano su historia es similar a la mía. Por lo que decidí informarme sobre el tema. **

**Descubrí**** que a las personas, como la mayoría de ustedes saben, que hacen personajes que no pertenecen a las series, películas o libros se les llama MarySue o algo así. Y la mayoría de ellas describe a estas como las más hermosas y las heroínas. No lo sabía, ni sabía muchas otras cosas que gracias a esta chica pude entender. **

**Por lo que solo aclarare unos puntos:**

**0.- Gracias a esta chica, leí por primera vez el reglamento de **

**1.- El personaje de Giselle es una invención.**

**2.- **** Cuando comencé a escribir sobre ella jamás pense en mi.**** Si, soy muy despistada, eso si se lo agregue a Giselle, ¿Pero quién nunca en la vida le a puesto algo de su esencia a algún personaje de otras historias?**

**3.- No pretendo que Giselle sea la heroina de l historia ni mate al lord oscuro; eso es rollo de Harry.**

**4.- La historia ya la tengo avanzada y trate no hacer muchos cambios en la historia porque se perdería la esencia de Harry Potter. Lo cual no quiero. **

**5.- Si, encuentro similitudes entre las Marysue y mi personaje. Si, uno de mis persoanjes favoritos es S****nape y odio a Ron ¿Y que? Cada quien es libre de querer y odiar a quien quiera ¿No?**

**6.- Si a alguien no le gusta las Marysue, pues nos vemos en otras historias por que esta no es para ti! (Aunque no estoy 100% segura de que Giselle sea una Marysue) **

**7.- Por lo anterior, si no te gustan las Maryesue, te suplico de la manera más atenta te abstengas de comentarios que se puedan considerar ofensivos.**

**8.- Ya aclare que este personaje no esta basado en mi, ni tengo ese nombre, ni me apodan así, no tengo mascotas llamadas así. Lo saque de la película Encantada, la cual me gusta mucho. Si soy una romántica o teta como dicen muchos y ¿Qué? cada quien con sus cosas ¿No? Ojo no puse al personaje de Encantada en la historia, solo use el nombre el cual me gusto. **

** Solo una ultima cosa, y que quede claro que no estoy enojada por el comentario pues gracias a eso pude saber muchas cosas que ignoraba. En el remoto caso de que Eleanor Rigby (La justiciera del fandom, que conste que ella misma dijo eso) leyera esto solo le dire algúnas cosas GRACIAS! y si logras borrar las demás historias con oc, borrare esta. Saludos! **

**Creo que eso es todo, GRACIAS, amiga(o) lector por molestarte en leer lo anterior y leer aunque sea el prologo. Si no te ****convence no sigas que ya nos veremos en otra historia.**


	2. Giselle Mason

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de J. K. Rowling, yo solo me divierto con ellos. Los personajes que no reconozcas de la historia y parte de la misma son mías._

_Buscando Mi Destino_

_1.-Giselle Mason_

* * *

><p>Giselle Mason Tilman era una chica de 22 años de edad. Giselle era alta, delgada, de tez blanca, tenía el pelo negro, y sus ojos también eran negros.<p>

Giselle se consideraba una chica afortunada a pesar de los acontecimientos de los últimos 5 años en su vida, ella trataba de ver el lado positivo, pero nunca era suficiente, pareciera como si la vida le dijera que ella no pertenecía a ese lugar, pero era el único lugar que conocía.

Su padre Larry Mason trabajaba en una compañía inmobiliaria en Londres donde vivía desde hacía 4 años cuando se había divorciado de su entonces esposa y madre de su única hija. Clarisa Tilman en cambió siempre fue una mujer soñadora, devota madre y esposa, además de gran persona, pero eso no había sido suficiente para sostener su matrimonio.

Larry Mason siempre había antepuesto su trabajo a su familia y trataba de compensar a su entonces esposa e hija con regalos caros, viajes, coches y toda clase de lujos. Hasta que Clarisa y Giselle se habían hartado de la situación; de que Larry siempre prefiriera el trabajo a ellas. Clarisa interpuso una demanda de divorcio ante lo cual su entonces esposo Larry no tuvo más opción que ceder. Dos meses más tarde Clarisa y Giselle Vivian felices a 16 kilómetros de Londres a las afueras de Ewell en el condado de Surrey.

Giselle se había independizado de su madre a los 19 años, un año después del divorcio de sus padres, aún que el divorcio le había afectado Giselle sabía que debía superarlo y para ello tenía que salir de su casa. Así su independencia la había llevado a Londres donde también rechazo el apoyo de su padre haciéndose cargo de sus propios gastos y saliendo adelante como a ella mejor se le daba. Regreso un año más tarde a su casa a las afueras de Londres para hacerse cargo de su madre quien enfermo al poco tiempo de que ella se fuera de casa. La enfermedad llevo a su madre Clarisa a la muerte el 9 de Enero de 2013.

Seis meses después Giselle trabajaba en una tienda departamental en el centro de Londres, había comprado un pequeño departamento cerca de su trabajo. Había vendido el coche y algunos inmobiliarios que le había heredado su madre. Lo único que había conservado era su casa en las afueras de Londres. Donde su madre había pasado sus últimos años.

Ese día pintaba ser bastante tranquilo, pero eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Giselle había metido todos los muebles grandes que se iba a llevar en el camión de mudanza. Había sido una mañana tediosa acomodando cosas, colocando sábanas blancas en los muebles, cerrando ventanas y puertas. Y al final había decido que libros, parte de su ropa, zapatos, joyas, fotos, su computadora personal y su bolsa de mano debían ser debidamente acomodadas en la pequeña camioneta y así lo hizo; sus pertenencias más importantes habían sido acomodas en la pequeña Honda CR-V 2010 que había sido un regalo de su padre por su cumpleaños número 20.

Giselle respiro hondo antes de dirigir una última mirada a su casa de campo y subir a la camioneta. Encendió el motor despacio y sin prisa, quería memorizar cada rincón de esa casa. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de volver ahí y no quería irse sin al menos dar una última mirada.

A estas alturas de su vida, Giselle, sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lado, como si fuese una extraña en medio de una dimensión desconocida y es que no era para menos, todo lo había vivido hasta ese momento no había sido de lo más desagradable. Su madre había muerto y su padre estaba por casarse otra vez. La vida estaba siendo muy injusta con ella.

Pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a respirar una y otra vez hasta que se logró calmar. El viaje a Londres era corto y tenía mucho que hacer todavía. Así se fue alejando de la casa de campo de su adorada madre y fue dejando atrás todo aquello que aún le carcomía el alma.

La carretera hasta Londres estaba llena de vegetaciones por ese tiempo. Giselle admiraba los bosques que rodeaban la carretera. Los arboles grandes, frondosos y que estaban verdes en esa época del año. El camino por el que transitaba en ese momento estaba un poco húmedo y resbaladizo por las recientes lluvias. Había un arroyo a unos metros y tenía que cruzar un viejo puente de madera.

Iba concentrada en el camino pero una llamada telefónica la saco de su concentración, se estiro un poco para alcanzar su celular; el cual estaba en su bolsa debajo del asiento de copiloto. Cuando lo alcanzo después de algunos segundos se irguió rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente como para esquivar a un hombre completamente vestido de gris.

Trato de esquivar al hombre, pero ya estaba sobre el puente, el cual era demasiado angosto y el suelo mojado no mejoro la situación. Pudo esquivar al hombre pero no evito derrapar en el asfalto, solo atino a escuchar el chirrido de las llantas; mientras la camioneta se zarandeó bruscamente, y se precipito a una pequeña ladera de bosque. Observo como empezaba a descender por el camino rocoso y lleno de árboles, era un milagro que la camioneta aún no impactara con alguno.

Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, se encogió sobre sí misma y abrazo sus piernas mientras ponía su cabeza entre ellas para tratar de minimizar el futuro impacto de la camioneta con los árboles. Al cabo de unos segundos sintió un fuerte mareo y una sensación de vértigo que no había experimentado antes.

Pasaron los minutos y Giselle aún no había chocado con algún árbol. Giselle había estado apretando los ojos y los puños de la mano hasta que se dio cuenta que la camioneta había dejado de zarandearse hacia ya varios minutos.

Respiro hondo antes de levantar la cabeza solo para encontrarse de frente con un gran lago y un bosque frondoso a un costado. Abrió la puerta de la camioneta, tomo su bolsa y salió a trompicones de ella. Cerró la puerta y callo de rodillas, pues sus rodillas aún temblaban por el susto que había pasado hacia unos minutos.

Giselle no se había percatado de que dos personas estaban paradas a unos metros detrás de ella observando curiosos la escena. No solo por cómo había salido una niña de aparentes 11 años de lo que parecía una camioneta _muggle _y vestía ropas que parecían muy grandes para ella, sino también por el hecho de que esa camioneta y la niña habían aparecido prácticamente de la nada, y sin contar el hecho de que el lugar estaba protegido mágicamente para que nada ni nadie pudiese aparecerse como lo había hecho la pequeña.

* * *

><p>Como ven? Les gusto hasta aquí? No les quedo dudas? de ser así avisenme y yo les explico jajaja<p>

Las fotos de la camioneta y la casa están en mi pagina de Facebook. El link esta en mi perfil pasen por ahí y chequenlo

Grax Por leer!

Hasta la Prox. actualización!


	3. Hogwarts

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de J. K. Rowling, yo solo me divierto con ellos. Los personajes que no reconozcas de la historia y parte de la misma son mías. _

_Buscando Mi Destino_

2.- Hogwarts

* * *

><p>Giselle aún se encontraba en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente cuando sintió unas pisadas detrás de ella que se detenían a unos metros. Se levantó como pudo apoyándose en la camioneta que de pronto la sintió muy grande y se giró lentamente.<p>

Frente a ella estaban dos hombres; uno de ellos era alto, delgado, tenía la piel cetrina, una nariz ganchuda y el pelo grasiento negro, sus ojos eran negros y vacíos, lleva su cabello también negro abierto en dos cortinas que caían sobre su cara. Vestía una especie de túnica negra con una hilera de botones desde el cuello hasta el ras del suelo.

El segundo hombre era también alto, delgado, y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados muy largos. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.

Observo a los dos hombres detenidamente unos segundos, frunció el ceño un poco por el aspecto raro de aquellos hombres. El hombre más viejo con aspecto raro por su túnica y la barba blanca y larga dio unos pasos hacia ella, mientras Giselle retrocedía un paso algo intimidada. El hombre se detuvo y con una sonrisa en sus labios le pregunto

-¿Estas bien pequeña?-

-Hum…este…si eso creo- contesto algo insegura

-No estas herida, ni nada parecido ¿cierto?- ella negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos volaban de aquel amable anciano al otro hombre el cual se había mantenido alejado.

-Estoy bien, solo algo… hum… bueno mareada, nada que no se me pase en algunos momentos- espeto aparentemente tranquila

-Bien, y se puede saber cómo llegaste hasta aquí- ¿No era obvio? ¡Casi se había matado al car por esa estupida ladera!

-Hum… yo… venia conduciendo cuando se atravesó un anciano y al tratar de esquivarlo derrape y bueno… la camioneta se precipito hacia una ladera… y creo que así llegue hasta aquí, nunca había visto ese lago, desde la carretera no se aprecia- dijo observando el paisaje

-¿En verdad espera que nos creamos eso de que llego aquí bajando por una ladera? Este colegio cuenta con los mejores hechizos anti-aparición, anti-intrusos y repelo Muggletum que hay. Además nunca había escuchado que alguien lograra burlar los hechizos así como así-protesto el hombre joven, quien se había mantenido al margen, ante la débil explicación de Giselle

-¿Hechizos anti- que?- pregunto Giselle confundida. Ella creyó oír hablar de hechizos repelentes de _muggles_ y los _muggles_ no existían, a menos que estas personas fueran files seguidores de Harry Potter y eso que la saga concluyo con la última película en 2011.

-Olvídelo-espeto el hombre joven comenzando a enojarse.

-¿Porque esta vestida así?- apunto de pronto el hombre viejo de barba larga

-¿Así? ¿Así como?- dijo ella aún confundida

-Su vestimenta no es bueno…le queda algo grande ¿No?-

-Mi ropa no tiene nada que…-Giselle observo su ropa, toda le quedaba grande y eso no era lo pero lucia como si fuese una pequeña niña- ahhhh- grito cuando se percató de a qué se refería el viejo-¡por dios que me paso! Esto no está pasando-dijo llevándose las manos a la cara

-¿Se encuentra bien?- ella negó frenéticamente

-¡No, es obvio que no! ¿Cómo podría estar bien cuando tengo cuerpo de una niña de 11 años en vez de los 22 que tengo?

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene 22 años?- espeto el hombre joven

-Sí, y esto-dijo señalándose el cuerpo- definitivamente no es bueno, ni normal-

-Tranquilícese-dijo el viejo tranquilamente

-¿Cómo pretende que me calme? Que no ve lo grave de la situación- volvió a gritar Giselle

-Lo veo, pero todo tiene un porque- repuso el viejo sin inmutarse

-Pues si a eso vamos, yo no le encuentro ninguno- resoplo enojada

-Quizá, si la llevamos a la enfermería…-

-No, de ninguna forma. Ni siquiera los conozco- observo como el hombre joven rodaba los ojos exasperado y agrego

-Llevamos hablando con usted cerca de 10 minutos, no creo que, si hasta ahora no le hemos hecho nada le vayamos a hacer algo después-

-Aun así no me molestaría saber con quién estoy tratando ¿Así que ustedes son…?-

- Él es el profesor Severus Snape y yo soy el profesor Albus Dumbledore director de este colegio… y no me queda más que darle la más cordial bienvenida al Colegio Hogwarts De Magia…-

-¿Hogwarts? ¿Snape? ¿Dumbledore?-dijo comenzando a reír haciendo que el director de la escuela se detuviera su explicación. Definitivamente estas personas llevaban su fanatismo al extremo

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Dumbledore algo preocupado

-No le veo la gracia, estar en Hogwarts no es motivo de risa- Dijo Snape exasperándose aún más

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Hogwarts? ¡¿Es enserio?- casi volvió a gritar Giselle

-Sí, estoy hablando muy enserio- ante eso no pudo más que reír histéricamente, otra vez. ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera en Hogwarts? Hogwarts no existía, era parte de un libro.

-Ya término de reírse- intervino Snape -Creo que esto se lo confirmara- Snape saco su varita, apunto hacia un lado y exclamo -¡_Deprimo_!- entonces a unos metros de ella se hizo de la nada un pequeño hoyo. Giselle abrió la boca de par en par. Eso no era posible o ¿sí? Hogwarts no existía. Era fantasía plasmada en un libro. Ellos también lo eran, eran parte del mundo de la literatura. Eran parte del libro de Harry Potter. La camioneta debió estrellarse contra un árbol, lo cual era lo más seguro. Eso no estaba pasando. En esos momentos Giselle debía estar en el hospital con una gran contusión cerebral y encima recreando a Hogwarts dentro de su cabeza.

-…- Giselle lo pensó una vez más, definitivamente estaba en el hospital y su mente le jugaba una mala pasada- a ver…déjenme ver si entendí…según ustedes yo estoy en el Colegio Hogwarts De Magia Y Hechicería…jajaja eso es lo más patético que me han dicho en años… ¿Qué sigue? el gato con botas, caperucita roja, ricitos de oro o aparecerá Tommy y Jerry bailando con un tutu rosa-

-Pues a decir verdad no se quienes sean esas personas, pero si le aconsejo señorita…-

-Mason, Giselle Mason-dijo esta con suficiencia

-Señorita… Mason que modere su forma de expresarse sobre Hogwarts. Esta institución ha estado desde hace siglos y fue fundada por cuatro de los mejores magos de su época… Helga Hufflepuff…

- Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin- completo Giselle. Unos desconcertados hombres la observaban fijamente- ¿Qué?- logro articular ella algo intimidada

-¿Cómo es que lo sabe?- pregunto Snape con la sorpresa escrita en el rosto, a pesar de que a él rara vez se le sorprendía. Giselle solo se encogió de hombros, y no respondió a la pregunta hecha por Snape

-De verdad estoy aquí…quiero decir en Hogwarts…esto no es producto de mi imaginación. No tengo una contusión cerebral y estoy muriendo en el hospital ¿Verdad?-

-No, creo que no señorita Mason -dijo Albus con una mirada divertida

-Dios, esto no está bien… no es… real, no puede ser real-dijo esta vez hablando más consigo misma, pero eso no evito que los otros dos caballeros escucharan

-¿Qué no es real señorita Mason?- pregunto Dumbledore

-Esto, me refiero a ustedes dos… a mí…aquí… yo no debo estar aquí y no encuentro explicación lógica para esto. Ustedes son parte de mi niñez… parte de…-

-¿Parte de su niñez? Debería explicarse mejor señorita Mason…yo nunca la había visto y de hacerlo tenga por seguro que la recordaría- expreso Snape con una expresión de impaciencia y desagrado pintados en el rosto

-No me refiero a que los conozco, sino al hecho de que yo crecí con ustedes… ustedes como parte de la literatura. Se supone que son personajes de un libro, ustedes nunca existieron, ni lo harán-

-¿Parte de la literatura? ¿Personajes de un libro? ¿Es que ya se ha vuelto loca? ¿En verdad espera que nos traguemos esos disparates?- comenzó a despotricar Snape- ¿Por qué no mejor se deja de cuentos y nos dice de una vez como llego hasta aquí? ¿Cómo atravesó los hechizos de Repelo Muggletum, el anti-aparición y el anti-intrusos? - concluyó con un tono de voz bastante subido. En ese instante tanto Giselle como Snape se observaban fijamente tratando de comprenderse el uno al otro.

Ninguno se percató de que el profesor Dumbledore estaba cavilando hechos y por sus ojos cruzaba un dejo de comprensión, al menos en parte, y así como sus ojos comenzaban a centellar por la emoción. Como si de un niño se tratase; un niño que acababa de recibir un premio por haber resuelto un acertijo. Albus Dumbledore comprendió en ese instante la situación y no se podía dar el lujo de que las cosas se le escaparan de las manos, al menos no todavía.

-De acuerdo señorita Mason hasta que sepamos como llego aquí y como regresarla a su tiempo o dimensión le sugiero que se quede en el castillo… avisare a la profesora McGonagall de que usted se quedara y que disponga de ropa adecuada para usted, mientras tanto le pido que me siga a la enfermería, así Madame Pomfrey se encargara de hacerle un chequeo para saber que le ha pasado a su cuerpo. Después si a usted le parece nos reuniremos en mi despacho para que hablemos de todo con más calma- propuso el director aparentemente calmado

-Yo…eh…Gracias profesor Dumbledore-

-Es un placer, ahora sígame- Dumbledore comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, ella tomo su bolsa del piso y siguió al profesor Dumbledore, detrás de ella iba Snape quien no le quitaba la vista de encima. Entraron al vestíbulo y Dumbledore se giró a Snape

-Profesor Snape porque no va y avisa a la profesora McGonagall que es requerida en la enfermería- Snape solo asintió.

Así los tres se perdieron entre los pasillos del castillo con diferentes destinos. El profesor Albus Dumbledore y Kiara Giselle se dirigían a la enfermería con Madame Pomfrey y el profesor Severus Snape se dirigía al despacho de la profesora Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Ya sé no es tan genial pero igual gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer…<em>

_Se les quiere!_


	4. Explicaciones IlógicasVerdades Ocultas

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de J. K. Rowling, yo solo me divierto con ellos. Los personajes que no reconozcas de la historia y parte de la misma son mías. _

**_Buscando Mí Destino_**

**_3.-Explicaciones Ilógicas & Verdades Ocultas_**

* * *

><p>La enfermería era un lugar muy singular y muy limpio…y Madame Pomfrey era sin lugar a dudadas una persona encantadora, pero cuando se trataba de sus pacientes y su enfermería, no lo era tanto.<p>

Cuando Dumbledore y Giselle llegaron a la enfermería Madame Pomfrey no se veía por ningún lado

-Madame Pomfrey- le llamo Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey salió de su despacho

-¿Qué pasa Albus?- Madame Pomfrey se detuvo en seco cuando diviso a Giselle a un lado del director y exclamo

-Oh, Por merlín, ¿Niña que te ha pasado?- Giselle se sonrojo y se encogió de hombros

-La señorita Mason, ha tenido un percance durante su trayecto a Hogwarts. Podrías revisarla y verificar que todo esté en orden Pomfrey -

-Por supuesto Albus-dijo Madame Pomfrey mientras se acercaba a Giselle- Vamos pequeña- dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a la niña para guiarla a través de la enfermería. La guio hacia unas cortinas donde Giselle se cambió la ropa por una bata de la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey la reviso minuciosamente hasta asegurarse que las heridas superficiales sanarían pronto y que estaba en perfectas condiciones, solo entonces la dejo salir. Giselle tomo algunas prendas que le había dejado Madame Pomfrey en una silla contigua.

Después de vestirse Giselle se aseguró de que nadie estuviera en el pasillo, cuando observo que ni una mosca pasaba se dirigió a prisa hacia el vestíbulo, pero se detuvo bruscamente al identificar unas voces

-Albus crees que sea sano dejar a esta…_muggle_ quedarse aquí en el castillo- ese debía ser Snape

-Muchacho, no debes preocuparte por ella- Giselle se recargo en la pared de piedra

-Ella no me preocupa en lo absoluto Albus… además creo que lo mejor será mandarla a su tiempo, esa niña no pertenece aquí- en eso Snape tenía razón y Giselle no podía rebatirlo, pero ¿Podrían regresarla a su tiempo? ¿Su padre la estaría buscando? ¿Y si nunca lograban regresarla a su lugar de origen? ¿La dejarían quedarse en Hogwarts?

-Su lugar está aquí Severus, ella viajo desde muy lejos hasta llegar aquí… cuando pudo haberlo hecho a cualquier otro lado- dijo Dumbledore como si la conversación empezara a fatigarlo

-Espero que no te equivoques Albus- exteriorizo Snape. Giselle pensó que quizá era el momento de salir a su encuentro. Tomo aire y con una tranquilidad que no sentía salió casualmente al pasillo.

-Con que aquí esta Señorita Mason- dijo Dumbledore con un brillo en los ojos- la estábamos esperando-

-¿Puedo saber para qué?- cuestiono ella

-Creo que debemos ir a su despacho profesor Dumbledore, no olvide que Peeves anda cerca y no queremos… distracciones- declaro Snape sin dejar de observar a Giselle.

-Cierto Severus, vamos- dijo el director mientras emprendían el camino hacia su despacho. Avanzaron varios pasillos cuando una voz femenina capto su atención.

-¿Albus? – la mujer era (descripción de McGonagall)- Snape me dijo que querías hablar conmigo-

-Minerva, sí…así es, íbamos a mi despacho justo ahora-

-Vayamos al mío queda más cerca- dijo la profesora mientras sin prestar atención a Giselle emprendían el camino por otros pasillos. Llegaron al despacho de McGonagall y fue ahí donde la subdirectora se dio cuenta de la presencia de la joven.

-¿Quién es ella?- cuestiono sin dejar de observarle inquisidora mente

-Ella mi querida profesora, es la razón por la que mande llamarla- le explico Dumbledore

-Se pude saber quién es y que hace aquí… ni siquiera han comenzado las clases, faltan algunas semanas y…-

-Eso es algo que vamos a explicar, ahora si no le importa, quisiera tomar un poco de té- y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer unas tazas y unas galletas. Todos tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a degustar un poco del té. Giselle se encontraba incomoda pues el silencio se le hacía bastante pesado y al parecer lo mismo sentía Snape y McGonagall, pero Dumbledore parecía ajeno al cumulo de mociones que tenían sus profesores y la pequeña desconocida.

-Profesor… puede usted devolverme a mi tiempo- dijo Giselle lo más tranquila que pudo mientras trataba de calmar los nervios que amenazan con hacerse presentes

-Eso, señorita Mason, es algo que no puedo responderle ahora-respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa amable en los labios

-Supongo que quiere regresar a su hogar lo más pronto posible- dedujo Snape mientras observa a Dumbledore con cara de "te lo dije viejo bobo"

-Creo que no entiendo de lo que hablan…alguien podría explicármelo- demando McGonagall mientras intentaba entender el reciente intercambio de frases. Pero Dumbledore en vez de contestarle a la profesora se dirigió a Giselle

-Señorita Mason, creo que ha sido un día largo para usted, porque no va con Filch y le pide que le asigne una habitación- dijo condescendiente-Profesor Snape-

-Si-dijo este dejando su taza de té sobre la mesita

-¿Por qué no acompaña a la señorita Mason?- dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Snape

-Yo…si señor- dijo Snape renuente ante las palabras de Dumbledore. Ambos, Giselle y Snape salieron de la oficina de McGonagall sabiendo que había algo que Dumbledore ocultaba y que de una manera muy sutil los había corrido, pues entendían que tenía que hablar primero con McGonagall pero algo que les intrigaba a ambos era el que tenían que hablar.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de McGonagall, Dumbledore tomaba su té con una infinita calma mientras McGonagall esperaba expectante a que hablara

-Ahora me explicaras que pasa Albus-

-Bueno, mi querida Minerva, sucede algo muy curioso… resulta que la señorita Mason de alguna manera asombrosa logro traspasar las barreras que protegen al castillo de cualquier _muggle -_

-Pero Albus, eso es imposible- dijo McGonagall al tiempo que recordaba a la chica, debía tener escasos 11 años, y por si fuera poco esa era magia muy avanzada para una niña de esa edad y menos siendo _muggle_ - ningún _muggle_ ha sido capaz de hacer semejante cosa-

-Lo que nos lleva a deducir que ella no es una simple _muggle- _

-Estas diciendo que desciende de Magos- dijo McGonagall aún sin creerlo-¿Cómo pude ser posible una cosa así?

-Tengo unas teorías al respecto-

-¿Qué clase de teorías?- antes de que le director expusiera sus ideas ante la profesora McGonagall tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo la profesora. La puerta se abrió y dejo paso a Madame Pomfrey

-Pomfrey. Dime como esta la señorita Mason-

-Ella esta en perfectas condiciones. Es una niña por demás sana. Sus lesiones en la piel sanaran en uno días y estará como nueva. No será necesario mantenerla en la enfermería por lo que yo recomiendo que se vaya a su casa-

-Me temo que eso no será posible. El profesor Snape esta a cargo de la señorita Mason- dijo el Dumbledore de lo más despreocupado, como si comentara el clima

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Él es su tutor Minerva, y no me mires así- la profesora McGonagall frunció el ceño ante aquella declaración, pero tendría que hablar con Dumbledore es cuanto se marchara Pomfrey – Pomfrey, dime notaste algo raro-

-¿Raro? ¿Qué quiere decir con raro Dumbledore? La niña esta en perfectas condiciones a sus 11 años. Nada fuera de lo normal ¿O debería haber algo?- se defendió Madame Pomfrey como si el director la hubiese tachado de incompetente ante la revisión de sus pacientes

-Oh no, por supuesto que no Pomfrey, gracias por todo. Puedes irte-dijo amablemente el director

-Bien, cualquier cosa ya sabes donde estoy- Madame Pomfrey salió del despacho de la profesora McGonagall y se dirigió a su oficina en la enfermería.

Momentos más tarde Giselle traspasaba las puertas de la enfermería con un no muy simpático Severus Snape.

La enfermería se encontraba desierta

-¡Pomfrey!- le llamo Snape. Nadie contesto.

-Creo que no esta…-

-No me diga, no lo había notado- dijo Snape sarcástico mientras emprendía el camino de regreso al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Giselle le iba siguiendo muy de cerca.

-Profesor Snape, pudo ayudarles en algo-dijo Pomfrey al verlos salir de su despacho

-Sí, Albus ha dispuesto que le asignes una habitación a la niña- dijo Snape sin rodeos dispuesto a deshacerse de la niña.

-No soy una niña- replico Giselle, pero Snape ni se inmuto, ni le hizo caso por que siguió con la explicación

-Creo que sería bueno que ocupara alguna habitación en las mazmorras ahí la estaré vigilando… para que no le pase nada-dijo Snape observándola fijamente

-Está bien, le preparare una habitación ahí… vengan conmigo- ambos siguieron a Madame Pomfrey hacia las mazmorras

* * *

><p>Mucho tiempo sin actualizar y por fin hoy decidí hacerlo!<p>

Gracias a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia, se que con el tiempo les gustara si están tan loc s como yo! jajaja no se crean...

De verdad garcias! Los quiero!

Bye


End file.
